pokesimsfandomcom-20200216-history
Emmet Eatfresh
Emmet Eatfresh, the brother of Ingo Eatfresh, is often considered the town loon and generally lacking seriousiness or a grasp on social norms. Emmet also has a tendancy to use the phrase "I am Emmet," at the begining of each sentence (but not always). Emmet has become the mascot for the PokeSims blog. In the Games Emmet is one of the Subway Bosses in Pokemon Black and White and Pokemon Black 2 and White 2, along with his brother Ingo. Emmet, while not insane in the games, has the verbal tic of saying "I am Emmet" before almost every sentence, which was continued in PokeSims. Emmet is also clearly excitable, stating when defeated that the player is a "verrrrry strong trainer!" In the anime, he is voiced by Wayne Grayson. Personality Emmet is known for being very crazy, doing things way out of the social norm and living life to the very fullest. Emmet is an extremely upbeat person and likes everybody in town, not noticing that many of them don't like him or simply ignoring that. He is also very good at sing-a-grams, is very excitable, and adores his train set. It can also be noted Emmet will kiss anyone who asks him to. Emmet has been seen doing impressions of various people in town, such as Ingo and Chili. Despite all his quirks, Emmet just wants everyone to be happy, but not knowing the best way to do that occasionally. Major Blog Events Emmet has been showing up since post 2, and hasn't stopped, perhaps being the most featured person on the blog. He has been present at all main events and ususally has a joke or two. Emmet is notable for starring in his own brief segment, ''A Day in the Life of Emmet. ''He also played a main role in Ingo and Grimsley's wedding, being the one who revealed Ingo's crush to Grimsley. Emmet apparently is very comfortable with using other peoples things, as seen when he snuck into the Straiton triplet's backyard to use their slip and slide (in his clothes). When the ice cream truck arrived, Emmet made adorable faces as he made his selection, and later ate it in a glitchtastic way. Similarly, Emmet was absolutelly thrilled when he got an eyeless dragon from a claw machine. Major Fan Events Emmet has been the fan favorite sim ever since he was introduced, and thus he's been included in many fan submissions, notably, fanart. Relationships Ingo Ingo is Emmet's twin brother, and the two are very close. Emmet loves his brother endlessly, to the point where Ingo is clearly sick of it. Emmet will go to extreme ends to make sure his brother is happy, including revealing his feelings to Grimsley and threatening Grimsley if he doesn't go through with his promise. While Ingo has stated Emmet is his least favorite sim in town, it is clear the two still love each other and spend a lot of time together. Elesa Emmet has a crush on Elesa, which was seen during Ingo's bachelor party, as Emmet, in the mood of marriages, decides to make his move on Elesa, stating she is "the prettiest person he knows." However, Elesa tells him that he should marry someone else, and Emmet has apparently moved on. Hiker Anthony Hiker Anthony and Emmet got together in the story progression town, however they broke up. After Emmet was rejected by Elesa, he noted that Hiker Anthony was the only one who expressed interest in him, and stated "I am Emmet and I am not ''that ''dumb." Wallace Wallace apparently greatly dislikes Emmet, as he randomly went up to him one day to beat him up. While Emmet put up a good fight, he still lost spectacularly. Emmet, however, got over it very quickly. Iris Iris and Emmet are at least acquantences, as they talked to each other during Emmet's day around town. Emmet spoke about strange fanfictions about him and his brother, and the two both expressed their horror over Whitney's apparent death. Flint Emmet met Flint on his day around town. He was very amused by his hair. Palmer Palmer and Emmet seasawed together once. Emmet and Palmer would have become great friends, however, Emmet wanted to go play hopscotch with Leaf instead. Download Emmet is one of the PokeSims available for download. Sideburns Outfit Hat is found by using the ‘unlockoutfits on’ cheat. Emmet (also includes Ingo)